harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline's in the hospital
On the heels of Cathy's death, Jacqueline Haller has a medical emergency which puts her in the hospital. But leave it to Jennifer Barrett, who doesn't care what trouble she makes, as long as she makes trouble, to order Jacqueline off her sick bed to make her a damned dress! Scene Mass General. Jacqueline Haller is lying in bed. She had been collapsing and having dizzy spells lately. She is resting in her bed. Her father, Nicholas and his girlfriend, Taylor (whom Jacqueline looks to as a mother) are sitting in the chairs in her room. Her younger brother, Nicky is being watched by Cassandra VanVoorhis. TAYLOR: Jacquie? Are you all right, honey? JACQUELINE: What happened to me? NICHOLAS: You had some dizzy spells. They had a cat scan done on you. JACQUELINE: What did it say? TAYLOR: They said you were having some seizures. They are not sure of what it is. JACQUELINE: Who is my doctor? NICHOLAS: Dr. Stanton. He's coming in at Nine. JACQUELINE: Isn't it close to that now? TAYLOR: She's right, Nick. (Enter Dr. Stanton, a young but very professional doctor. He shakes hands with Taylor and Nicholas. Jacqueline is on her guard.) DR. STANTON: Well, Jacqueline. You are very fortunate. The cat scan revealed no major damage. You do have some minor seizures. Which we can deal with, using some medicines I will prescribe you. Also, I would insist you have some bed rest for a time. JACQUELINE: What about work? TAYLOR: I called your boss, and they agreed that it is time for you for get some bed rest. JACQUELINE: Thanks, Mom. (Enter Dylan and Sheila.) SHEILA: Are you all right, love? DYLAN: We were waiting outside. JACQUELINE: I have been having seizures, nothing major, but can be dealt with through medications. SHEILA: Thank god. (Enter Jennifer Barrett. She is plotting again!) JENNIFER: What are you doing lolling at ease?! JACQUELINE: I had a medical emergency, not that you care! JENNIFER: I want you to make me a dress! JACQUELINE: Excuse me?! JENNIFER: I want you to make me a dress! The most frilliest dress imaginable! I want to sparkle at a society party I am going to. TAYLOR: Crash, you mean! I bet you were not even invited! You are going to crash it! JENNIFER: Shut up! Get up, Haller and make my dress! JACQUELINE: Get out of my room. I am not able to get up! JENNIFER: I don't think so! I am ordering you to get the hell up off that damned bed, you stupid bitch, and make a dress for me! For my big party! JACQUELINE: Get the hell out of my room! JENNIFER: No! NICHOLAS: Get the hell out of here! JENNIFER: Did you not hear me?! I said, NO! TAYLOR: I am calling security! JENNIFER: The hell you are! DR. STANTON: Get out of here, Madame! JENNIFER: Shut up, quack! I am demanding that bitch get up, park her ass in front of that sewing machine and make me a dress! (Enter security) SECURITY: Get out, Madame! (Jennifer is forced out of the room) JENNIFER (howling): I demand to be in there! SECURITY: You are ordered to leave this room, now leave! DYLAN: And I will NOT allow you to drive Jacquie crazy! Do NOT darken our doorstep again! JENNIFER: You all can burn in hell. SHEILA (advancing on her menacingly): No, Jennifer, YOU will be burning in hell for the sins you have committed against my family and friends! JENNIFER: I am GREATER than God! NICHOLAS: Get that woman out of here! JENNIFER: NO! I will NOT leave! I have rights! (The female security guard shoves her hard out of the room) JENNIFER: BRUTALITY! She is brutalizing my regal body! SHEILA (angrily): Get to stepping! SECURITY: Get out of here! (Jennifer storms out, furiously) JACQUELINE: I hate her. SHEILA: We all do! SECURITY: We'll post a 24 hour guard. Ms. Haller needs rest. DR. STANTON: And she will not be disturbed. SECURITY: You rest easy, Ms. Haller. Jennifer Barrett will be arrested on sight, if she even TRIES to get here! (Everyone leaves the room. Jacqueline goes back to sleep to recover as the nurse checks her vitals. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller